


An Amnesia of the Senses

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For comment_fic's challenge: forgetting.  "Doctor Who; Doctor; he's beginning to forget what life was like on Gallifrey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amnesia of the Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 52

The Doctor still remembers the sights of Gallifrey, both the broad vistas and the minuscule details. But as the years pass, other things have started to slip away from his memory; the scent of crushed red grass or the way it felt pillowed beneath his cheek, the taste of karmine pudding or roasted grockleroots, the weight of his ceremonial collar.

Though he still thinks in Gallifreyan, there are times when he can't remember the sound of the words, or how it felt to touch other minds and render language superfluous.

Sometimes, he feels like he's losing Gallifrey all over again.


End file.
